yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Travel
Travelling is a very important part of every 2b2t player's life. It is what pretty much every player does at some point or another. Players have made great travels throughout their time on the server whether it be just to simply explore or to build as far as possible from spawn. People have already reached all the way out to the world border while back in 2011, even 100k away from spawn was already considered far. Methods of Travel There are several methods of travel used by players on 2b2t. Some of them being exploits and other being natural minecraft methods. Highways and Speed Hacks The main way of travel is to use speed hacks on the main highways (obsidian paths that extend from spawn all the way out to the edges of the map). Many players tend to use the Nether highways rather than the overworld ones as travelling one block in the Nether equivalates to travelling 8 blocks in the overworld, which cuts the travel times. Animals Players on 2b2t also use animals in order to get around the server. In fact, some players prefer the use of horses to the standard speed hacks as horses do not get glitched out due to anti cheat and can easily traverse block tall ledges. Some horses are even faster than basic speed hacks on flat surfaces. Many players have bred horses to be the fastest that they can possibly be in vanilla Minecraft. People have recently started using pigs due to an exploit using the Future Client. The exploit is known as entity speed, which speeds up any vehicle or animal. While the exploit can be used on horses and llamas, players prefer the pig due to it being able to fit through one block small holes and can successfully get a player through above blocks without crashing. Using a pig with speed hacks could take a player to the world border in 33 hours, taken that they use the +x highway. Boats Boats are a fairly used means of travel, especially when escaping spawn for the first time, as you can travel tens or even hundreds of thousands of blocks thanks to 2b2t's enormous oceans and the Southern Canal. Boats are currently being used heavily by players as an exploit with the Future client allows for boat flying. Many of the main glitches and exploits have been patched but several are continuously being found. Flight Flight is another fairly used means of travel by players. Despite fly hacks being patched due to game breaking rules, players have found other methods to fly around the server. These include using airships and the recently added elytra during the 1.9 Minecraft update. People were actually able to use elytras to infinitely fly around the server until Hause disabled elytras for a short period until he patched this infinite flying. In 1.11.2, the elytra is now able to be flown long distances with the usage of fireworks which boost players through the sky and people have already found other ways to infinitely fly around with elytras (despite the original method being patched). Airships have been used as well to fly around. Usually, airships are used in the end due to the vast chasms of void which cause difficult travel, but players have flown in the overworld as well. The most known pilot of airships is Fit , who broke the server's flight record. James Rustles has given him the title of the "pilot of 2b2t". BastiVC is also known to have been a pilot of airships as he invented his signature bomber. Fit has also said Basti is a better pilot than himself. Bed Travel The most notorious travel exploit was the Bed Godmode exploit, which allowed players to leave their beds (while in bed) and go through Nether portals to teleport to the nearest bed (which could be millions of blocks out). This exploit, however, has been patched. Another version of this exploit was found by househousehouse1 by setting up a nether portal next to the bed. Wait until night time. Then go in the portal. Before teleporting to the Nether, the player sleep in the bed and they will automatically jump out of the bed in the Nether at the coordinates of the bed in the Overworld. This was also patched before it was released to the public. AFK Travel When highways get clear (usually when the player is out of the range of spawn) players eventually get tired of physically staying on their computer using speed hacks. Luckily for players, there is a common hack on most clients known as Auto-Walk which obviously automatically makes your character walk without the use of your keyboard. People then have the choice to go AFK and let their character walk for hours on hours on end on the highway to get to their desired destination. '''However, '''a risk associated with AFK-walking is the fact that many highways are not in 100% build condition, and as such there could be holes and gaps which require manual traversing. Left on auto-walk, an AFK player can walk himself into his own demise if he is not careful. Category:Mechanics Category:Game mechanics Category:Transportation